diary_of_a_wimpy_kidfandomcom-20200214-history
Fregley
Fregley is a widely unpopular student (exception of Hard Luck where he becomes popular) at Greg's middle school and is a minor antagonist in the series. Like Rowley, he has appeared many times with his mouth wide open, much more often than most of the characters. Roles in the Books ''Diary of a Wimpy Kid'' Greg introduces Fregley for the first time and he is shown to be infamous in the school as he says and does disgusting things. He also beats Greg in wrestling as Greg didn't pay attention when the teacher was teaching them the moves. When Rowley befriended Collin Lee, Greg tried to have a sleepover at Fregley to show Rowley he also has a friend but that turned out to be a disaster. In the sleepover with Greg, Fregley eats all of Greg's jelly beans and gets extremely hyperactive to the point of driving Greg to lock himself in the bathroom, and eventually leave the house. ''The Last Straw'' Fregley first appears during the Valentine's Day dance. When Greg goes towards Holly to talk to her, he came running in between them shouting out "Boogie!" (Greg believes he was "hopped up on sugar" but that was left unconfirmed) and Greg screamed and got scared. Greg then blames and gets angry at him for ruining his 'good" moment with Holly. Holly mistook Greg for Fregley because of his backup glasses at the roller-rink. ''Dog Days'' After Rowley and Greg's fight, his mother invites Fregley over for a playdate. This freaked Greg out and he refused to play with him and stayed away from him. Fregley also did weird things: he stripped naked, got behind a tree and said "woohoo" to Greg. ''The Ugly Truth'' After Greg loses his friend Rowley, he looks for a new friend but they all have something he doesn't like. Greg then mentions Fregley as the only kid his age without any friends but he ruled him out on being a friend material long ago. He also used the sewer manhole to get in and go to Rowley's house without being disturbed by Fregley. Cabin Fever Greg said Fregley won Student of The Week, with him thinking that it was for not biting people for a week. ''The Third Wheel'' In this book, Fregley plays a minor role, Greg only mentions that he was paired up with Ruby Bird for the Valentine's Day dance, a girl who has a bad habit of biting people and has only one front tooth. However during the dance Fregley doesn't appear at the dance and Ruby Bird tries to get Greg to dance at the near end until Greg got with Abigail. ''Hard Luck'' After Greg lost Rowley once again, he thought of morphing Fregley to be the friend he wants. When Greg calls him to go to school the next day, he comes dressed in an odd way and Greg helps him dress. Then at school Greg, dressed him like the manner he did and got to the table with girls and tried to make them laugh but failed and asks him to show a trick. Fregley strips down to his underwear and takes a chewing gum and put it in his belly button and chew it, and said he would make a bubble with it but failed and landed near the girls. The girls screamed and got scared, while the boys became interested in seeing what else he can chew. He was voted most popular in the yearbook, due to his ability to chew things with his belly button. He hasn't appeared in another book up until The Meltdown. The Meltdown Fregley makes a brief appearance in The Meltdown. Greg mentions that going to Rowley's house is a pain because he has to pass by Fregley's house, and 9 out of 10 times he's in his front yard. In the picture, Fregley is standing in his front yard saying to Greg "betcha I can find your 'tickle spot'!". He also appeared later in the book in his front yard again, with snow around him making it look like he's a snowman with his own head for the head sticking out, saying "Wanna finish building me?". It's unknown if he participated in The Battle of Surrey Street. Do-It-Yourself Book Fregley appears on some pages on the Wimpy Kid Do-it Yourself book, doing funny things. He is also the creator of the "Gareth the Green Bean" Comics. He also appeared rather stinky while the squirrel was talking to him on his page. Wrecking Ball He makes a brief appearance on Page 38, seen eating the lawn fertilizer that Frank bought. Role in the Movies In the books, Greg disliked Fregley and saw him as strange and creepy. However, in the movies, he is actually good friends with Greg, Rowley, and Chirag. Appearance Fregley is illustrated with glasses, short, rounded hair and a wide-open mouth with rounded teeth, a black shirt and a scarf in Greg's journals. He also has an open mouth, which he closed only in Hard Luck. In the film, he goes through a massive change of character. He tends to wear unusual clothing created by his mother using old clothes. Personality Fregley is very bright for his age, but he tends to be weird and disgusting as his character in the book series. He is always hanging out in his front yard alone doing a wide range of disturbing activities, such as talking to Greg about repulsive topics: his secret freckle and talking about his scab and saying "I bet you can fit your foot in my mouth" are examples. In Diary of a Wimpy Kid, it is revealed that he has his own secret language. For example, he shouts "Juice, juice!" when he needs to use the boys' bathroom; teachers view this literally and often end up giving him juice out of frustration. He also has a crush on Ruby Bird, a girl who has a habit of biting people. In his page in the Do-It-Yourself book, he goes to a counselor who called him "unpredictable and dangerous". On the same page it is shown he thinks that a little squirrel can talk back to him using its mind. These weird and disgusting questions, it gives a hint of how he thinks and it also explains his unacceptable behavior. Fregley is obviously friendless who often seems desperate for companionship. In the first book, Greg only pretends to be friends with him just to make Rowley jealous, only for the plan to backfire horribly after Fregley blindly took the bait and chased him with a booger. In Dog Days, Greg's mother tried to organize a play date with Greg and Fregley much to Greg's horror and Fregley's excitement. In Hard Luck, he becomes pretty popular after shooting some food out of his belly button, much to Greg's dismay (since his plan was to mold Fregley into his sidekick). Name Variants Fregley's name can be spelled in two different ways. Fregley is the term used in the movies and books. Several sites, however, including the online version of Diary of a Wimpy Kid, use Fregly. Some pages about Fregley tend to spell his name, Fregly. Some fans have also called him, Fergley. Despite this, since the book and film term is mostly used and on websites and franchises also, hence the official term is Fregley. Appearances *Diary of a Wimpy Kid Online (First appearance) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid (First book appearance) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Hard Luck *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Meltdown *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Wrecking Ball *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Do-It-Yourself Book (Also appears in the extended version) *The Wimpy Kid Movie Diary (Appeared in all four) *Wimpy Wonderland Trivia *He never closed his mouth in Diary of a Wimpy Kid Online but closed 3 times in Hard Luck in the book series while eating a chip, as well as closing his mouth in an animated segment in the film after he consumed his Jell-O. *His last name has never been revealed. *His name is spelled "Fregly" in the online version, but the books and movies spell it "Fregley". * In the original online version, Greg says that he and Fregley went to Kindergarten together and that he's been homeschooled since the 1st-grade—however, despite being homeschooled, Greg claims that Fregley's mom sometimes brings him to school for certain events so he can "mix and mingle" with the other students. ** Also, Greg says that he's heard Fregley's supposedly very intelligent, but he's a little skeptical of this. * Fregley isn't seen or mentioned in Rodrick Rules and he's also not seen or mentioned in any of the books between ''Hard Luck'' and The Meltdown. So far, the only books where Fregley's actually had a major role are the first and eighth books--every other book, he's only ever had a very minor role. * He has a game he possibly invented called Diaper Whip. It is probably a game where you throw a used diaper. * In one activity page, he asks the readers if they store food in their belly buttons "so they can have a snack later on". It is possible that he also does this, has done it once, or thought about doing it. * Fregley apparently has his own cellphone, since in the fifth book, Greg claims that he and Rowley were the only kids at their school's Lock-In to not have their own cellphones (and were the only kids left after the group of angry parents came to get their kids). * It is unknown if they Ruby Bird ever dated Fregley. * Jeff Kinney said that he chose Fregley's name because he "thought it sounded like a kid who had freckles". ** He also said that he created Fregley because he was supposed to be a strange kid. "I think most people have a kid like Fregley on their street, a kid that's a little strange, and if you don't know any kids that are like Fregley, then you might be Fregley." * In the Dog Days movie, his phone number is 555-4200. ** Also, he revealed his name is "Fregilleus". Gallery Juice Juice.PNG|Fregley using his language. Fregley.jpg|Fregley himself Fregley-Diary of a Wimpy Kid movie.jpg|Fregley showing his secret Freckle, that is not in view. Juice.PNG|Fregley speaking his language in kindergarten. Rule.PNG|Teacher's reaction after he says his language. 6a00e54ee7b6428833014e8957c66e970d-800wi.png|Fregley clowning, as usual. 6a01156faec925970c017c3896f665970b-800wi.gif|Fregley's face. He looks rather creepy here, wouldn't you say? Diary of a Wimpy Kid Dog Days 6.jpg Latest1.png|Fregley on Greg's chart, likes Ruby Bird. For more images, see: Fregley/Gallery Poll Do you like Fregley? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Characters Category:Middle School Students Category:Male Characters Category:Children Category:Characters who appeared in the Movie Diary Category:Westmore Middle School Category:Recurring Characters Category:Popular kids Category:Major Characters Category:Surrey Street Residents Category:Teenagers Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters with unknown last name Category:Greg's Dislikes Category:Greg Heffley's friends Category:Greg's Likes Category:Book Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters who appeared in the online book Category:Antagonists Category:Minor Antagonists